


Harlem

by ElectricPurple89



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional heroes saving the world, F/M, Future Fic, roxxon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-10 14:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15293835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: Tandy and Tyrone go to Harlem to get some help when being heroes in NOLA gets too dangerous thanks to ROXXON Gulf.





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re late” Detective O’Reilly said as the Ty and Tandy got in her squad car. 

“Yeah it’s not like we’re running for our lives or anything.” Tandy replied

“When you get to Harlem ask for a Detective Knight. She’s got some friends that can protect you.”

“Thanks Detective. We really appreciate everything you’ve done for us. Right Tandy?”

“Yeah thanks O’Reilly” Tandy added as she huffed at Ty. 

“You ready Tandy?” Ty asked

“Yeah I guess so”

She hugged him tight as he took them into the darkness. 

“That’s weird every time” O’Reilly says to herself after they vanish.

 

“Knight, there are some kids here to see you.” one of the officers told her as they came up to her desk. “I put them in the break room”

“Thanks Glass.”

 

She hadn’t realized how young they would be when Brigid had told her about them. At least with Luke, Danny, and the others they were adults. Well except for that kid in Brooklyn. 

“You Tyrone and Tandy?” She asked as she entered the room. 

“You Knight?” the girl asked her with a bit of attitude. Oh she already liked this one. The boy was real quiet. 

“I am. So Brigid tells me you’re both in some kind of trouble and need a safe place for a bit. She tell you I’ve got some friends like you?”

Tandy was about to say something when Ty spoke up, “Yeah we are. We really appreciate you helping us out with this. We don’t know how long we’ll have to be here.”

“Well you two hungry? We can pick something up on the way to Danny’s.”

“Thanks” Tandy replied. 

 

They followed her down the hallway and outside where she called a cab. 

They were silent as the cab drove down the streets in this New York City night. 

 

“Your friend lives here?” Tandy asked a little astonished. 

Misty just smiled. “Come on they’re waiting.” They’d picked up some Chinese food from Danny’s favorite place. 

Ty and Tandy followed her into the building. The doorman waved to Misty as they entered. 

“How’s the night Bob?” She asked the doorman.

“Not bad Ms. Knight. Have a good one.” He told her as they waited for the elavator. 

“You too.” She replied as the door opened and they got into the elevator. 

 

“He lives in the penthouse!? Who is this guy!?” Tandy asked as the elevator arrived. 

Misty gave a little chuckle. 

 

“Oh man I thought you’d never get here” Danny said as they entered the penthouse and he took the food.

“Well hello to you too.” Misty told him. 

“Oh well I meant you too.” He told her and then gave her an apology kiss. 

Tandy and Ty weren’t sure of what to make of any of this. 

“So are these the kids?”

“Yeah this is Ty and Tandy” Misty said as she waved to both of them. 

“Well come on you too we got to eat all this before the others get here or else there won’t be any left.”

“The others?” Ty asked a little nervous. “How many people know we’re here?” 

Tandy took his hand in hers to comfort him. 

“Hey it’s okay you’re both safe here and the others well they’re gonna help keep you safe too.” Danny told them reassuringly. 

“Come on Ty let’s eat” Tandy told him pulling him towards the table. 

“So you’re like us huh?” Tandy asked Danny as they sat around the table.

“Yeah his fist glows.” Luke replied as he and Jess entered. 

“You forgot the Immortal Iron Fist” Jess added. 

“Come on guys can you not?” 

“You make it way too damn easy baby” Misty told him. 

Danny huffed and then got up to welcome Luke and Jessica. 

“Jess and Luke this is Tandy and Tyrone the two kids we’re supposed to keep safe.”

“So we’re putting our lives into your hands?” Tandy asked in her way

“You got a problem with that there’s the door.” Jessica replied

Luke gave Jess a look “Hey I know we just met, but you two are in trouble and O’Reilly thought you’d be safe with us, so that’s what’s gonna happen.”

“Come on there’s enough food for everyone.” Misty said trying to break up the tension. 

Luke pushed Jess to sit at the table. 

 

“You really think they can keep us safe from Roxxon?” Ty asked her as they were laying in bed. 

Danny had shown them to their own rooms, but per usual Tandy had climbed in bed with Ty. 

“I hope so. They seem like a wonderfully dysfunctional group of adults.” she replied with a smile. “We could have gone anywhere you know.”

“I know, but I’d rather have help than face them by ourselves.” he told her as he pulled her in closer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang comes up with a planish

They were all sitting around Danny's living room the next morning. 

“Alright why don't you two tell us about what happened so we can better help you.” Misty started. 

Ty and Tandy looked at each other.

“So we were 6 when we got our powers. There was a big explosion of a ROXXON Gulf rig and we were in the water at the time. They were latent until last year when we met again. Since then we've been working to figure out exactly why the rig exploded and we did. We found out what they were exploring for, but they knew we found out. They took Tandy's mom captive and they came to my school. They know who we are and we can't do anything in New Orleans anymore safely. Detective O'Reilly mentioned y'all when we were trying to figure out what to do next. We thought getting out of town and getting help from others would help us stop them.” Ty explained to them. He exhaled a little bit of all the anxiety he had been feeling.

“So what are your powers?” Luke asked.

Tandy smiled a mischievous grin, “Well I'm Dagger” she said as she produced one of her light daggers. “He's Cloak” she said as she pointed at Ty who then disappeared and reappeared on the couch. “That's how we got here. Ty can go anywhere.” She said proudly.

“So we've got a kid who creates her own weapons, a kid who can teleport, Danny, Luke, and Jess. Seems like we've got a shot” Misty said

“Where's Colleen in this scenario?” Jessica asked.

“She's in London. She flew there for a friend.” Danny replied.

“You know there's a ROXXON here. Maybe Danny could get access to some of the people there and get some info.” Luke added.

“What can he do?” Tandy asked.

“I kind of own a company” he said a with a sheepish grin. 

“Well that makes total sense” she replied.

“Okay Danny go put on a suit and play My. Rand for a bit and we'll come up with another plan.” Jessica told him and everybody else.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to ROXXON NYC

Danny had gotten back after doing a bit of recon at ROXXON NYC. He'd brought back some intel on how the building was laid out so they could make a plan. 

 

“How did I know we would be the ones to end up going in first huh?” Tandy told Ty as they got ready to teleport into the building. 

“Hey” he told her as he cupped her face “I'm the only one that can teleport and you're coming with me because I need you. Listen it's gonna be okay. We'll get what we need here and then go back home and take care of business.”

“Alright let's get this over with. I just need to dagger some ROXXON guys and I'll be good.”

“That's my girl.” 

She hugged him tight as they left the outside of the building and were all of a sudden in one of the rooms Danny had told them about.   
They got to where the others were so they could open up the building. 

“Man that is crazy” Danny told Tyrone as they all met back up.

“Definitely something nice to have” Luke added.

“Thanks I guess” Tyrone replied

“Alright what's the plan Rand?” Jess asked

Danny explained where the rooms they needed to get were and how they should go about getting to them. 

Everything seemed fairly quiet as they continued down the halls. 

As they got closer to where they needed to be they started to run into some bad guys. 

Tandy was delighted to get all her frustration out as she daggered one after the other. Danny and Luke worked together to fight a number for them. Jess threw a few out the windows. Misty got quite a number of punches in, and Ty confused a few as he flitted in and out. 

They finally got to room they were trying to get to. 

Tandy and Jess worked to get the info off the computer they needed as the others continued to fight off the bad guys. 

“Got it” Jess said as she held up the flash drive. 

 

“I hope this was all worth it” Misty said as they were back at Danny's loft. 

“If this information is what I think it is then we should be able to take down ROXXON Gulf back I'm New Orleans. I mean they have to be under the NY guys right?!” Tandy replied.

“These guys are doing horrible stuff. If we can get even a little bit of dirt on them from headquarters then it's worth it.” Ty explained

“It seems like they might be working with The Hand as well from what I saw when I went undercover.” Danny said

“If that's the case this was way easier than it should've been” Jess replied. 

As she said that Danny got a phone call.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They take care of business.

It was Jeri. She'd gotten a call from some of the ROXXON lawyers. 

“They're talking about charging Rand with corporate espionage Danny. What did you do?”

“Jeri calm down. They don't have any proof.”

“Well they've got enough. You need to take care of this.”

“Okay I will handle it Jeri. Just give me a few hours before you call Ward.”

“3 hours Danny.”

He hung up the phone and told everyone what Jeri had said. 

 

“I told you it was way to easy” Jess replied.

“So now what do we do?” Ty asked. 

“I say you and I go to the CEO's and we get into their heads and make their fears come true either that or I take their hopes away.” Tandy told him. 

Ty gave her a look. 

“Calm yourself tiny girl. We're not at that plan yet” Misty told her. 

 

They decided they better find out what was on the flash drive. 

It took them an hour but Jess finally cracked it. Turns out the NY guys like blueprints as much as New Orleans ROXXON. They looked like all the tunnels under the city. 

“Wait this looks like what the Hand was trying to do with Madame Gao.” Luke said. 

“It does” Danny replied. “Maybe ROXXON think they can get to what's underneath better than the Hand could.” 

“Well if it's anything like what they were digging for in New Orleans then it's not gonna be good.” Tandy told them. 

“We have to figure out a way to stop them and to make your lawyer happy.” Ty added. 

 

They came up with a few plans but in the end Tandy won out albeit with a few caveats. Musty would go along with her and Ty. Jess and Luke would take out the structures they were building and anybody else that tried to interfere while the Divine Pairing were doing their thing. Danny was going to have to play Daniel Rand for a bit and appease Jeri. 

 

“I don't think I would have believed it if I wasn't watching but the look on their faces. What you two do is amazing.” Misty told them when Ty and Tandy had finished with the boardroom. 

“I hope Jess and Luke were able to upend whatever they were building.” Ty said. 

“If not Danny can always use that fist.” Tandy added. 

“Don't tempt him” Misty told her. 

They made their way back to the loft to wait for the others. 

 

Danny arrived first. 

“Hey baby” Misty said as she gave him a kiss. “Everything go okay with Jeri?” 

“Yeah we won't be sued and Ward wasn't mad so all in all it was good. I think Jeri is gonna be pissed at me for a bit though.” 

“Well we can live with that.” she replied as she smiled at him. 

“So where are Luke and Jess?” Tandy interjected. 

“I didn't see them on my way” Danny replied. He called Luke but got no answer. 

They were all unsure of what to do when Jess texted: “Safe. Meet u @ loft in 10.” 

The tension in the room lessened after that. 

Ty teleported to get a pizza in the meantime. 

 

They had just set up all the plates and cups for the food when Jess and Luke got there. 

“Man that was crazy” Luke said a little out of breath.

“You can say that again. Well you'll be pleased to know that we took out almost all the structures. The ones that aren't fully destroyed are inoperable, so whatever they were going to drill for they won't be.” Jess told them. 

“So I guess that means you two can go back to New Orleans.” Misty added. 

“Hopefully. We'll have to check with O'Reilly, but I think this means we'll be okay.” Ty told her. 

 

Ty and Tandy smiled at each other as they all sat around the table eating pizza. They knew what the other was thinking without saying anything. They would be able to go home and now they had more friends to help when they needed it.


End file.
